


Baking(GONE WRONG)[GONE SEXUAL]

by Oh_well_its_me



Series: this absurd AU exists [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, M/M, Suggestive Themes, T-rex costume forever, on today's episode: did they fuck or ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_its_me/pseuds/Oh_well_its_me
Summary: Day 2 - CookingDay 3 - Prankuh oh what a messexactly month late, but shh





	Baking(GONE WRONG)[GONE SEXUAL]

**Author's Note:**

> well fuck, I should have planned something, now I'm month late anyway, so uh, this isn't going to be a quality content... crack time  
also it's gonna be confusing because narrative switches practically in every paragraph

Sometimes it happens that two people try to surprise each other at the same time and it ends in a disaster. On the other hand, it is almost unheard of for a situation like this to end well. Good thing, their love story was already as extraordinary as they get. Or maybe it just felt like this, because it was special to them. Honestly, he wouldn't mind having the most cliché relationship as long as it was with Kokichi. Anyway, the point was that the two of them must have been lucky to turn this mess into something blissful.

Kitchen was filled with warm sunlight, it was a lazy afternoon, the kind that makes the time slow down and lets you feel at peace for a moment when you close your eyes trying to escape the brightness of the sun low on the horizon. Neither of the Ouma couple was suppoused to be back home at this hour and yet... 

Let's start from the beginning, though. That would be when Shuichi came back from work way earlier than normally, expectiong to be there before his partner which almost never happened. The house was quiet, so he turned on the radio and got to work on the surprise he planned.

Little did he know that it was only thanks to said radio playing that he hasn't found out about the surprise his husband had in store for him too soon. Meanwhile Kokichi was absolutly panicking about Shuichi coming home way too early for him to have everything prepared. In fact, he barely got there before him and it was a miracle he didn't get caught before he could even start.

Perhaps it was a mistake to experiment like that. He never were good at cooking, he wasn't terrible either, but workaholic as he is he kind of lived off whatever could be prepared and eaten fast, it changed by a bit when they started living together. Technically it could be said that he just lacked experience, it wasn't like he would burn a pot while boiling water or anything similar. Baking a cake turned out to be way harder than that and he was starting to regret attempting it.

Instruction made it look simple, putting on a costume should be easy. Except, he had to make some modifications to it and it complicated the situation a bit. Just a bit. If the air was still going to escape after the last adjustment he was going to lose it.

It got messy, but he was finished. Putting the cake in the oven he allowed a little smile of victory show. The battle was won, but how the war would end? Meaning, would it even be edible? After all this effort he hoped so. 

Finally ready he made his way to the kitchen. It was hard to move around the apartament with the tail behind him. Honestly (ha!), he didn't expect to actually surprise Shuichi, it was very much accounted for that he would be caught, that practically became a part of the plan and in the end he got him enteriely off guard.

He was standing up from looking at the cake in the oven when something collided with his back, threw him off his balance and landed on him on the floor. That something was a gray inflatable T-rex. And oh my ... that was his clown inside it, wasn't it?

"Kokichi." Shuichi didn't stutter, how sad. If he managed to surprise him, he wanted to get him at least a bit flustered by it. "Yes, honey?"

"Wh- what is this?" He gestured vaguely around the dinosaur's head. "Oh, thiiis. This is my Super Sexy Surprise Costume to have steamy sex with my lovely husband obviously. Look, it even has shoe toppers, that's like _totally hot_. Don't you feel the same?"

And God, did he really had to make that sad face when he asked this question? How was he suppoused to react to that? "I- You're not- Is this- Are you serious?"

Was he? "I don't know, what do you think, would I do that if I wasn't?" And he showed him how he modified the costume. 

The forgotten cake could not be saved when he got back to it, at this point, good that the oven didn't catch fire.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a drill, this is a cry for help  
what the fuck am I doing with my life?


End file.
